


He Always Cried

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Married Life, Non-Explicit Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unrequited Love, marital rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin knew if he tried hard enough Kili would come to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Always Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Another dark fic. I blame my suddenly spiking anxiety level for this one. Enjoy the product of my chemical imbalance!

Thorin did anything he could to grow a seed of love within Kili. He sent weapons, armors, clothes, jewelries, musical instruments, book, any item which might strike his fancy. Every day, Thorin ordered Kili’s favorite meals to be cooked or, when he seemed to have gotten bored of those foods, introduced exotic delicacy to satiate his appetite. At night, Thorin held him tenderly and worshipped him with everything he had. It didn’t worry him that Kili only replied his attentions with smiles which didn’t reach his eyes and words kind but distant. Thorin knew if he tried hard enough Kili would come to love him.

It wasn’t always like this. There hadn’t been a chasm between them, gloom hadn’t lurked in Kili’s eyes. Once upon a time, Kili’s smiles to Thorin were free and genuine, his words honest and affectionate. Thorin knew that side of Kili, the side which had loved and admired him, still existed somewhere deep inside him. He knew he could bring it back if he made Kili happy enough, if he showed Kili his love. Thorin didn’t let wry smiles, downcast gazes, and stilted words deter him. He kept trying. One day, his consort would look at him the way he used to: with sparkling warm eyes and lips full of sweet smiles and voice warm with love.

Some said he had done it wrong. He shouldn’t have asked Kili’s hand in marriage without courting him beforehand and when the earth was still red with spilled blood. But Thorin had been carried away by the exhilaration of finally regaining what he had lost and he had wanted to share it with the one who mattered most to him. Everything aligned perfectly. Their marriage would solidify the position of Erebor in Middle Earth after decades of abandonment, it would show everyone that the strength and unity of Durin line weren’t easily broken and, more than anything, with their marriage, Thorin would make Kili happier than he had ever been. He would remove the memory of long difficult quest and bloody battle from Kili’s mind and replace it with the joy of being in his true home with a loving family of his own. Kili understood this. Why else had he said yes?

It’s inevitable that with their marriage, Kili’s duties increased, leaving him busier than ever (and Thorin was proud of him for being so dedicated and responsible! Even if it meant he couldn’t spend time with Kili as much as he wanted). After all, they were rebuilding their kingdom, restoring what had been broken, bringing back what had been thought to be lost forever. Thorin did what he could to lighten the burden. He permitted Kili to travel to Dale and Laketown when the walls of Erebor seemed to suffocate him. He called for entertainment when somberness enveloped Kili due to exhaustion. He built a private archery ground for Kili to practice with his beloved bow and arrow. He even allowed Kili to distract Fili from his duties when he seemed lonely. Thorin overlooked his jealousy, his predisposed flaw, when Kili laughed and joked with Fili. Thorin wanted to keep Kili’s laughter and smiles to himself, but that was unreasonable. He calmed himself by reminding himself that whatever made Kili happy made him happy, too. If spending time with his brother was what pleased him, Thorin was more than glad to give it to him whenever he could, promising himself that one day it would be Thorin himself Kili sought to feel that joy.

Thorin kept their marriage bed warm, needing Kili to know how unchanging, deep, and limitless his love for him was. He used his mouth and hands, using experience he had accumulated over the years that they had been married, to coax Kili to writhe and whimper below him. He took his pleasure and gave twofold in return. He allowed Kili to close his eyes, knowing that one day behind those lids was thoughts of Thorin instead of darkness. He let those hands clutched sheet instead of Thorin, choosing to see it as a sign that he had brought Kili pleasure beyond imagination until he was at the brink of losing control. And when Kili’s release came with a sob, Thorin kissed away tears clinging to his lashes. He held Kili close afterwards, calming him with kisses and caresses. It didn’t matter that Kili never returned his love. Seeing him sleep peacefully was Thorin’s greatest reward.

In the morning, Thorin wiped tears which streaked down Kili’s cheeks in his sleep. During the day when he caught Kili’s shoulders shaking, Thorin gathered him in his arms. In the afternoon, when Kili’s eyes were glassy as they reflected firelight, Thorin held his hand. In the evening when they retired to their room, Thorin swallowed his tired whimpers and replaced them with pleasure-filled moans.

He always cried, but one day Thorin would turn those tears into smiles, one day Thorin would have loved him enough, one day Thorin would make him the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth. That day Kili would love him, no doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who want me to write/want to know a continuation to His Honor, this is more or less what you’ll get if I write it. If this were a sequel to His Honor, Thorin would be darker because he’s more in lust than he was in love and Kili would see sex as a way to pay for Thorin’s ‘hospitality’. Here 'at least' Thorin loved Kili, although Kili didn’t reciprocate that feeling and never would. I'm not that into happy romance, can you tell?


End file.
